happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goin' Nutcracker Act 2
'Goin' Nutcracker Act 2 '''is an episode in A Jolly Happy Soul. It continues Goin' Nutcracker Act 1.'' Roles Starring *Crazy *Shelly *Cheesy Featuring *Fizzles *Nutty Appearances *Flippy *Mouse Ka-Boom *Cro-Marmot Plot Continuing from where act 1 left off, the curtains open to reveal a flipped out Nutcracker (Crazy) figuring out how to get inside the Mouse King (Cheesy)'s ice castle. In a twirl of snow, an Ice Fairy (Fizzles) greets the Nutcracker and tells him that she can transport him to the castle and she does so. As the Nutcracker and the Ice Fairy travel through the outskirts of the Mouse King's castle, they encouter some of the Mouse King's guards (Mouse Ka-Boom) and the Nutcracker kills them all with a toy rocket launcher. The Nutcracker hears Clara's screams for help and busts into the castle where he finds the Mouse King trying to put a crown on her head. The Nutcracker and the Mouse King engage in a sword fight while the Ice Fairy attempts to free Clara. The Ice Fairy frees Clara and the Mouse King eventually surrenders and is taken back to Clara's house where several of the Nutcracker's soldiers (Flippy) surround a mouse trap. The Nutcracker then places the Mouse King on the trap and it beheads him. Clara then celebrates by dancing as the Nutcracker plays his saxophone again until the sound of crazed laughter fills the room. In a zap of pink, the King of the Sugar Plum Fairies (Nutty) arrives and thanks the Nutcracker and Clara for destroying the Mouse King and grants them both wishes. The Nutcracker then tells the Sugar Plum Fairy King that he wishes to be real so he can be with Clara and Clara wishes to be her normal size. The King grants both their wishes and the Nutcracker becomes life sized and Clara becomes her normal height again. The two then dance as the Sugar Plum Fairy King and the Ice Fairy fly off into the distance hand in hand until they are both electrocuted by a bug zapper. Deaths *The Mouse King's guards are blown up by the Nutcraker's rocket launcher *The Mouse King is beheaded by a mouse trap *The King of the Sugar Plum Fairies and The Ice Fairy are electrocuted by a bug zapper Trivia *Several of Peter Tchaikovsky's original music from The Nutcracker are used in this order: *''Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy ''is used as the theme music of this episode instead of the original HTF theme and when the King of the Sugar Plum Fairies arrives *''Coffee (Arabian Dance) ''is used as Cheesy's theme *''March of the Toy Soldiers ''is used as the music for the Nutcracker and the Mouse King's fight. *''Chocolate (Spanish Dance) ''is used for the scene when the Mouse King is taken back to Clara's house to be executed. *''Tea (Chinese Dance) ''is played again by Crazy when he and Shelly celebrate. *Cro-Marmot makes a cameo appearance as part of the Mouse King's ice castle Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul